Saeko x Kallen: Love In Slaughter
by whydowematter
Summary: This is my very first yuri work; it's what made me decide to continue writing with serious intent. This combination story takes place during the zombie attack in HOTD, after the rebellion against Britannica from Code Geass. Rated M for mature adult themes.


**Saeko x Kallen: Love in Slaughter**

It had been years since the undead began to walk, even longer since Britannia had been defeated. I met up with a group of students who had gone to the school where it all started and have never left their team. How could I? We were strong together.  
And they had her.  
Her name was Saeko, and her introvert nature showed many years of patience practice. She did not yell, she did not cry and, most of all, she did not love. She took excitement out of the merciless slaughter of the undead as we fought side by side for our lives. But she was trained in fierce hand to hand combat, while I tended to take advantage of machines we had or found. And when she fought...  
It was like an angel of war.  
Nowadays we travel from place to place, staying in Shizuka's many apartments. We were never able to escape from Japan, but it's okay as long as we stick together. We stockpile weapons and food whenever we can, only escaping the slaughter when we became too tired to walk, or drive.  
Our group is a big enough size so that we can fit in our Army Hummer, courtesy of Shizuka's friend. It's me, Lelouch, Komuro, Shizuka, Rei, Hirano, Takagi, Alice, and Saeko. One day, we stopped in Shizuka's huge condo.  
"Look at all these guns Kallen!" Hirano said excitedly, listing off the names and characteristics of each. I heard the girls all squealing downnstairs in the bathroom and sighed. I had been too shy to bathe in front of all of them, especially Saeko.  
"Wanna go take a peek?" Komuro asked, nudging me.  
"N-n-n-no! I'd rather not die after surviving this long!" I shakily responded. Hirano and Komuro just laughed at me and starting loading cartridges with bullets while Lelouch sat out on watch, so I decided to go change into whatever clothes this girl had. I walked downstairs and into a bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned around and looked up to see a naked Saeko, staring at me, mid-combing her hair.  
"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" I yelled, scrambling behind the bed so that I wouldn't see her, or get stabbed with whatever object she threw at me. Out of the momentary awkward silence, I heard giggling coming from where Saeko was. I looked over to where she was standing and saw her smiling over at me.  
"Can you braid hair? It gets really hard to braid as my hair gets longer," she said in her soft voice, beckoning me over. I walked over, quite silent from shock, and she stood in front of me as I began to finish the French braid she had started. As I tied off her hair, my hand brushed her still damp lower back and I heard her intake a breath. Hesitantly, I began to rub my fingers around her waist and checked in the mirror to see if she approved. She was breathing heavily and I took that as an okay-to-go.  
I pressed my body up against hers, pushing her into the mirror that was in front of us, my hands snaking up her torso to her large breasts and she let out a gently groan as I grabbed them tightly. I pinched her nipples tightly, rubbing them between my fingers as she moaned into the mirror. I kissed up her shoulder to the back of her neck, feeling her body tense up. I heard her moan loudly, "Kallen..." I turned her around so I could see her beautiful face, her eyes half shut and bottom lip quivering in ecstacy. I smiled down at her and took her cheek in my hand, kissing her lips softly but passionately, bending her body into mine at her lower back.  
"Saeko..." I whispered into her ear, running my fingers through her long hair. I brushed my hands down her lower back to her ass, gripping tightly and brushing my lips up her ear lobe, then biting at the cartilage. she inhaled sharply, her hands drifting up my torso from my waist under my shirt. I smiled into her skin, grabbing her by her thighs and pulled her up onto my waist. I walked her over to the bed and laid her back, leaning over her glistening body. I kissed down her chest and over her breasts, then down her torse to her thighs. I kissed down her inner thighs them back up to her waistline, rudding my tongue across the bottom of her stomach. Her soft voice rang out gently as I pushed my tongue under the band of her panties. I took them up into my teeth, dragging them down slowly to her knees. I quickly licked back up her thigh, her moans escalating as I got higher up between her legs. Her soft hands had changed; they were firm and aggressive as she tugged at my hair and clawed at my back. I pushed my tongue between her lower lips, rubbing her labia up and down as she pulled harder at my hair. I pushed my tongue deep inside of her, her moans escalating even higher. I slowly pulled my tongue out of her lips and dragged it up her stomach to her breasts, which I gripped and pinched tightly. I pushed my tongue across her firm nipple repeatedly, feeling her body begin to tremble with every stroke.  
"Kallen, let me please you as well," Saeko whispered, pulling my mouth up from her breasts. I smirked lightly, bringing lips ever so close to hers...  
I then pulled away and turned my body around so my hips were above her mouth. I felt her tongue brush my clit gently and my muscles tightened a little. I pushed my mouth back down into her lovely lips, sucking at her clit while her tongue plunged deep into me. I resisted every urge to bite her innocent lips and instead plunged into her all the same. I brought a hand up to stimulate her clit while I ate her and Saeko did the same. As we both got deeper and deeper into one another, I could feel her muscles tighten and my body gradually plunge into weakness, and drag us down into the depths of Hell in ecstacy.  
"Saeko!"  
"Kallen!"  
I collapsed into her legs with my chest heaving. Saeko crawled up next to me and enclosed her arms around me protectively. Gradually, her breathing went down. Slowly, I fell asleep in a war angels arms.

It's been four years since that night we spent in each other's arms. The fact that we do not know if we will make it to the next day every morning, and that we wonder who we will see turned undead has brought us even closer together.  
Although we cannot defend each other constantly in battle, I always have my eye on her, watching and admiring her supple body in the pleasure of violence.  
But I suppose it's not really violence for us anymore. It's the climax of the sensuality we call life. And we love it out here.  
Kallen of the Rebellion, and Saeko of the Undead Slaughter. I love you, Saeko. And I will die before I let you get turned. Or worse.  
Now, my darling, let's make this a truly wonderful Hell.


End file.
